


The Pink Pestilence

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Comics are weird, F/F, Mild Angst, Not My Fault, Pink Kryptonite, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: When exposed to Pink Kryptonite, Kara learns her life most certainly IS stranger than fiction.Awkwardness abounds.Poor Kara, and Poor Alex, and Poor Lena.Also, let me know if I need better tagging skills.





	The Pink Pestilence

It was a pink rock, in the middle of a green field of grass, and Kara was immediately attracted to it. She had been walking with Lena outside, when she had noticed it from nearly 500 feet away. She had bee-lined straight for it, which had confused Lena greatly.

Kara reached down, picked up the rock and smiled. She walked back towards Lena. Lena looked at her amused, and Kara showed the pink rock to Lena. “Look, Lena, it's Pink.” 

Lena smirked. “Yes, Kara. It's very Pink.”  
Kara's occasionally strange antics near her always endeared her. It was why she was in love with Kara.  
A love that she had yet to reveal, because of how afraid of ruining the best friendship she had ever had.

All her worrying immediately flew out the window though when Kara placed the glowing pink rock, that neither of them noticed was glowing, into her pants pocket, and kissed Lena deeply.  
Lena blinked, wondering if she was hallucinating.  
As if reading her mind, when she broke the kiss, Kara grinned. “I love you, Lena.”  
Lena grinned. “I am so glad you feel the same way about me, Kara.”  
Kara nodded, and then they walked towards Lena's car.  
“Do you want to head back to your place, Kara?” Lena asked, nervous about what Kara's plans were.

“We can do anything you want, Lena. Anything. I love the way you dress, and I love how your hair shines sometimes in the light. Well, not always visible light, but Infrared, X-Ray, Gamma, and others it does!” Kara smiled.

Lena chuckled. “I'm glad we're not near anyone else, because you just confessed you're Supergirl.”  
“I think we both know you knew I was Supergirl.” Kara grinned and kissed her again. 

Lena smiled. “Oh, Kara.” 

&^&

Three Hours Later.

Alex knocked on Kara's door and was completely thrown through a loop when Lena opened it, with her hair disheveled and completely off-kilter. Alex knew exactly what had been happening before she knocked.  
Alex, even knowing this, didn't actually expect to see Kara walk up to Lena, from behind her, kissing her deeply, and then said to Alex. “Hi, Alex!” 

Her eyes glowed Pink and Alex blinked. “Uh, Kara, have you been around any weird colored rocks?”

“Don't be silly, Alex. Only Green Kryptonite exists naturally!” Kara grinned.  
Alex's jaw dropped open and Lena chuckled. “I think it's fair to say that cat is out of the bag.”  
Alex groaned. “Kara! What the hell?”

“Oh, don't be silly, Alex. I love Lena. Why can't I share my secret with her?” Kara frowned.  
Alex frowned. “Look, I need to talk to you about something important, please.” 

Kara stepped out into the hallway, and when they were alone, Kara's eyes glowed pink again, and she grinned. “Oh, Alex. This is really interesting.”

“What is?” Alex asked, confused by Kara's sudden change.

“How you look so different in so many different spectrums. From the Infrared to the Gamma, you look so amazing.” Kara grinned and leaned closer.  
Alex felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. “Kara, uh, what's going on here?” 

Kara grinned and leaned even closer in, Alex stumbled backwards against the wall. “Oh, you know, you look so good, Alex. Good enough to eat. Not literally though.” Kara grinned and then winked. 

Alex gulped, Kara was not innocent, she knew that much, but she did not expect her own foster sister to flirt with her.  
“Okay, Kara, are you sure there has been no strange rocks near you?” Alex asked.  
Kara grinned and showed Alex the pink rock she had found earlier. “Strangely enough, only this one, and it's not that odd of a rock.” 

Alex frowned. “Maybe it's Pink Kryptonite?”  
Kara grinned. “It's pretty and pink.” She placed it back in her pocket again, and then put her right hand on Alex's shoulder. “You know, I really never told you, Alex, how much I admired your courage in coming out.” 

She traced her hand down Alex's shoulder towards her arm, tracing it down to a small scar near her hand. Alex's mouth ran as dry as the Sahara. 

“Kara...” Alex stammered.  
“Shh.” Kara grinned, and leaned in, capturing Alex's lips with hers. “Shh.”  
Alex felt her body respond to the kiss, and she returned it. 

She knew doing this was so wrong, but she didn't care.  
Kara broke away and grinned. “Oh, Alex, I love you.” 

Alex blushed, and all traces of sanity, logic, and her original plan for coming here flew out the window as Kara uttered her next few words. “You look tired, Alex, why don't we go back to your place and I'll eat your pussy?” 

&^&

The next day.

Kara yelped as she woke up and realized where she was. Alex was lying in the bed next to her and she blushed furiously. She stumbled out of the bed, got dressed, and left Alex lying in the bed.

The glowing pink rock that had caused so much trouble, lay tossed aside on the floor, far away from the bed.  
A short time later, Alex woke up, looked around, and blushed as yesterday's activities, and last night's came flooding back to her.  
“Oh, no.” Alex groaned, and then she looked over and spotted the pink rock.  
“Oh, you are in so much trouble, Pink Kryptonite.”

&^&

It took a bit of time to find Kara, but Alex found her hanging out on top of CatCo. “Kara.” 

Kara blushed. “Alex. I can't...I don't know what happened to make me...”  
“Love me? I ran the tests, that rock you found was Kryptonite.”  
“So, Pink Kryptonite makes me gay?” Kara groaned.

“Apparently so.” Alex chuckled.  
“Oh, Rao, I have screwed everything up.” Kara groaned.  
“No you didn't, Kara. You didn't at all. You didn't know Pink Kryptonite was a thing.” 

“Ugh, how do I tell Lena about this?” Kara groaned.  
“I wouldn't worry. Lena doesn't strike me as the type to be completely freaked out over something like this.”

Kara frowned. “You're probably right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Kara quoted from the legendary movie Shark Attack 3, in which John Barrowman said the line about taking her home and eating her pussy.  
> Legendary for being bad, I assure you. :)  
> But I can see Kara having watched the movie or heard the reference before.


End file.
